The new variety of rose plant of the present invention originated from a controlled crossing in a breeding program of two distinct parents during the summer of 2004. The crossing was between an un-named seedling, the seed parent, and another un-named seedling, the pollen parent.
The resulting seeds were planted during the following winter. The resulting seedlings were evaluated and exhibited distinctive physical and biological characteristics. The new rose plant was selected as a single plant from the seedling beds due to its superior characteristics and asexually propagated for further evaluation. This new and distinctive rose variety is named ‘KORelamba’.
‘KORelamba’ has not been made publically available or sold prior to one year before the date of this instant application. It was first offered for sale on Sep. 1, 2014 from the W. Kordes' Söhne Rosenschulen GmbH & Co KG, the inventor's nursery, in Klein Offenseth-Sparrieshoop, Germany. The first plants of the instant variety were available to the public on Sep. 15, 2014 as dormant bare root plants from the W. Kordes' Söhne Rosenschulen GmbH & Co KG, the inventor's nursery, in Klein Offenseth-Sparrieshoop, Germany.